Taking Up the Gauntlet
by Ysidro
Summary: Prequel to "Brooding." AU, Aladdin/HP cross-over. Mozenrath has a little help getting out of some tough situations. The Lord of the Black Sand is assisted by the Dark Lord. Please review!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Aladdin, Mozenrath, and all other related characters belong to Disney.

To 'take up the gauntlet' actually means to accept one's destiny. This seemed like a befitting title. When I first heard the phrase, I was truly surprised.

This is a prequel to my story "Brooding." Each chapter will cover one of the nine episodes of Aladdin Mozenrath was in. They will not necessarily be in order. Each will show Voldemort and the other Death Eater's involvement in Mozenrath's endeavors, and how he escapes with his life. There may be an additional chapter about how Mozenrath got the Gauntlet in the first place.

Also, keep in mind that Mozenrath is Severus after he graduates Hogwarts; so he is approximately 17 or 18. Aladdin says Mozenrath is "…barely older than me," (The Citadel) and Aladdin claims to have been on the streets for about 17 years. That puts Snape just out of Hogwarts.

Please review, and let me know which Death-Eater should deliver the news to Mozenrath next!

Taking Up the Gauntlet

By: Ysidro

The Secret of Dagger Rock

No one was there to hear the faint _Pop_ of a Portkey appearing in the middle of the desert. No one saw as a pale, blonde-haired man lifted his slender fingers from a rubber ducky that he had used as his mode of transportation. Well, at least no one of importance in Lucious Malfoy's mind noticed him.

The wizard sneered in disgust as he kicked the infernal piece of Muggle garbage with more bravado than necessary. It went skittering across the black sand, flying across the dark void between the sand and a monumental crystal. The piece of rubber ricocheted off the sparkling entity, and fell to its death among the jutting rocks below. Malfoy smiled evilly as he dusted off his robes and stared at the crystal.

The Crystal of Ix glinted in the moonlight like a long-lost snow globe. Inside, suspended in the midst of the glittery solid were a wizard and his familiar. Lucious sighed as he went to work on the mediocre assignment the Dark Lord had given him. He thought that he was far above the issuing of discipline on rookie Death Eaters. Making lemonade out of the lemons he was dealt, Lucious Malfoy decided to relish the fact that he wasn't the one on the receiving end of Lord Voldemort's wrath as he lowered his hood and mask.

"IXDALA!" he yelled to the beckoning gloom, the enchanted word given to him by his mentor echoing eerily throughout the cavern.

The Crystal of Ix glowed with a brilliant blue light at the sound of the Death Eater's voice. A matching beam of energy emerged, taking the stone's hostages along for the ride. The crystal's light faded, leaving a pair of figures at Lucious' feet. This was perfect.

Lucious kicked the smaller of the two beings with as much vigor as he had the rubber ducky. The familiar flung across the rock-face, but managed to re-gain consciousness before it was impaled by a craggy black stalagmite. The eel flew back, its fleshy lips in a sneer as it looked at Lucious. Malfoy had never liked the stupid thing, and the feeling was blatantly mutual.

"Master was left in Crystal for a week," the eel, ironically named 'Xerxes' after a Muggle philosopher, said. "Dark Lord did not send help. Master might have died!"

"There is no other Master save the Dark Lord!" Lucious spat, preparing to slap the eel across the Seven Desserts, need be. "This…" he kicked the young man's still motionless body for emphasis, "…is nothing but a foolish boy who does not know how to control his temper!"

"Mozenrath is still Xerxes' Master," the eel snarled, glaring at the Death Eater with its lop-sided red eyes. "Xerxes doesn't care about Voldemort."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME YOU ISOLENT CODFISH!" Lucious bellowed. "YOU DARE INSULT THE DARK LORD?"

"Xerxes is not a slave to anyone," the eel responded. "Xerxes is Mozenrath's familiar, and will always be there for his Master. Familiars do not have to obey their Master's Master though."

"Why you…" Lucious Malfoy began, but then decided fighting with a magical slug wasn't worth the hassle. "Do not expect the Dark Lord's next rescue mission to be quite as…prompt."

Lucious Malfoy's lip curled as he watched the eel slither through the air to its owner. The fact that something so low as a familiar might defy the Dark Lord worried him greatly. This was especially true considering the amount of power his owner actually possessed.

"Dare to defy the Dark Lord again, and I will personally ensure you are turned into sushi," Lucious said scathingly as he kicked the Lord of the Black Sand in the ribs. He took out his wand and began to form a portal leading out of the strange place. Before his departure, he decided to give the now groaning form of Mozenrath a last word of advice.

"Do remember to keep your pet on a tighter leash from now on Severus," the Death Eather said as he vanished through the portal to report back to his Master.


End file.
